Bad Boy
by Harukawa Ayame
Summary: [Hanamiya Makoto x Reader]; walaupun tahu kalau tidak akan ada hal baik yang datang darinya, kamu tidak bisa menahan diri... tapi apa benar begitu?


"[Name], ikut denganku. Dan tidak usah bertanya." Aku melihat Makoto dengan bingung. Walaupun begitu, seakan tidak melihat apa yang kulakukan, dia langsung berjalan ke belakangku dan mendorong kursi rodaku, menghiraukan pertanyaanku tentang kemana dia membawaku.

"Kita mau kemana?"

"..."

"Hanamiya..." Aku memanggilnya sambil mendongakkan kepalaku, membuat Makoto menunduk untuk melihatku.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu." Makoto akhirnya menjawab dengan nada kesal, membuatku sedikit senang karena akhirnya dia menjawab. Aku hampir saja berpikir kalau dia sudah tidak bisa mende—

"Sebaiknya kamu tidak memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak baik bagiku, [Name]." Perkataan Makoto dan senyumannya yang melebar membuatku terdiam dan keringat dingin mulai menetes dengan perlahan.

"A-Ahaha, kamu akhirnya menjawab. Jadi, kemana kita—"

"Kamu tidak tahu bagaimana cara untuk menutup mulutmu? Atau mungkin kamu memintaku untuk menutupnya?" Makoto bertanya dengan nada menggoda, senyuman liciknya masih terpasang di wajahnya seperti biasanya.

"...Paling tidak beritahu kemana kita akan pergi," gumamku sambil memalingkan kepala, dan Makoto kembali menghiraukannya.

Aku menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk berhenti bertanya. Makoto mengambil kesempatan ini untuk tertawa, membuatku berubah merah.

"A-Ada apa denganmu!?" tanyaku dengan wajah yang merah.

"Apa salahnya tertawa karena sesuatu yang lucu, hah?" Makoto bertanya balik dengan senyuman khasnya yang mulai membuatku kesal. Hanya karena dia pintar dan IQ-nya tinggi, bukan berarti dia bisa mengejek orang di bawahnya dengan mudah... kan?

Aku terdiam dan memalingkan kepalaku, dan aku yakin sekarang Makoto mengangkat alisnya dengan ekspresi yang menunjukkan kalau dia terhibur. Kursi rodaku yang didorong olehnya berhenti bergerak, membuatku kembali mendongak.

"Oi, oi! Jangan katakan kalau kamu marah sekarang?" tanyanya dengan nada menggoda sambil tertawa. Walaupun begitu, aku tetap diam dan menyilangkan kedua tanganku di dada. "Ahahaha! Kamu serius, [Name]?"

"Hmmph!" Aku menggembungkan pipiku, membuat tawa Makoto semakin keras.

"Ah, yang lainnya akan tertawa kalau mendengar ini. Apa sebaiknya aku mengambil fotomu?"

"Jangan berani!" Aku berteriak tanpa sadar, dan kembali menutup mulutku. Makoto yang mendengar ini tersenyum lebar dan kembali mendorong kursi roda yang kududuki.

"Sudah kuduga. Kalau begitu, mari kita diam dan kembali berjalan—Ah, kamu tidak bisa berjalan, aku lupa~" Makoto kembali menggodaku dan tertawa, membuatku kesal.

"Kalau kamu hanya melakukan ini untuk menggodaku, lebih baik—Mmph!?" Aku terbelak saat tiba-tiba wajah Makoto yang terbalik berada di depanku dan langsung mendekat dengan cepat, membuat kedua bibir kami bertemu. Bukan ciuman yang lembut dan penuh perasaan, ciuman Makoto lebih liar dan memaksa, membuatku tidak bisa bernafas.

"Mmph, mmph!" Aku berusaha berbicara, tapi Makoto tidak membiarkannya. Aku bisa merasakan lidahnya yang memaksa masuk ke dalam mulutku, membuatku menutup mata. Saat aku kembali berusaha berbicara, Makoto mengambil kesempatan itu untuk memasukkan lidahnya dan—

"Cukup sampai disitu saja, kurasa." Suara Makoto membuatku sadar, dan aku membuka mataku dengan terkejut. Makoto menunduk untuk melihatku dengan senyum lebar. Dia menjilat air liur yang tersisa di bawah bibirnya dengan perlahan, membuatku terbelak dan langsung mengusap sisa air liur di bibirku dengan lengan seragamku.

"A-Apa yang kamu lakukan!?" teriakku panik. Aku bisa merasakan hangatnya wajahku—pasti wajahku benar-benar merah sekarang. Tapi Makoto tidak menjawab dan hanya mengeluarkan senyuman liciknya.

"Aku hanya menandai apa yang akan menjadi milikku, tidak ada yang salah dengan itu." Makoto menjawab dengan santai.

Aku terbelak. "M-Menandai—!?"

"Tidak sabar untuk ronde kedua, [Name]? Aku bisa melakukannya kapan saja, bagaimana?" Pertanyaan Makoto membuatku semakin merah, bahkan aku tidak tahu kalau aku bisa berubah semerah ini. "Ahahaha, ini benar-benar memuaskan!" katanya sambil mendongak dan tertawa.

"K-Kenapa?" tanyaku dengan suara pelan. Saat tidak ada jawaban dari Makoto, aku mengira kalau aku tidak mengatakannya dengan keras, dan aku kembali mengulangi pertanyaanku saat tiba-tiba terdengar suara seseorang yang tidak familiar.

"A-Ano... bisa aku bicara d-denganmu, [Surname]-san?" Seorang laki-laki yang tidak kukenal bertanya kepadaku dengan gugup, dan aku bisa mendengar Makoto mendecakkan lidahnya.

"A-Ah, baiklah..." Aku menjawabnya sebelum melihat Makoto. "Aku... akan segera kembali!" Tanpa sadar aku berteriak dan langsung menggerakkan kursi rodaku, meninggalkan Makoto yang terdiam di tempat dan murid laki-laki tadi mengejarku sambil memanggil namaku.

Saat aku melihat Makoto, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan ciuman yang diberikannya tadi. Walaupun seperti itu, kurasa itu tidak buruk—T-Tidak, tidak! Kamu tidak boleh membiarkan dirimu punya pikiran seperti itu, [Name]!

"[N-Name]-san...?"

"A-Ah, maaf!" Aku mengambil nafas dan mengeluarkannya, sebelum melihat murid laki-laki itu. "Jadi, apa kamu perlu sesuatu dariku?"

"I-Itu... A-Ano..."

"Hm?" Aku memiringkan kepalaku dengan bingung, dan murid laki-laki itu berubah merah. "Apa kamu baik-baik—"

"A-Aku—sejak dulu aku suka denganmu, [Surname]-san! A-Apa kamu mau berpacaran denganku!?" Dia berteriak dengan keras, membuat orang-orang di sekitar berhenti melakukan apa yang mereka sedang lakukan dan melihat kami. Aku melihatnya dengan bingung, sebelum berubah merah saat akhirnya sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan laki-laki di depanku. D-Dia... menembakku!?

"A-Aku melihatmu saat pertama kali datang ke sekolah ini, dan aku langsung jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama! Jadi, tolong terimalah cintaku, [Name]-san!"

Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokanku. B-Bagaimana ini...? Aku belum pernah ditembak sebelumnya, jadi ini benar-benar mengejutkan—

"Pff—cinta pada pandangan pertama? Jangan bercanda." Suara yang familiar memasuki telingaku, dan aku kembali berubah merah.

"H-Hanamiya-san!?"

"Makoto..."

Makoto tertawa. "Kamu pikir hanya dengan alasan itu, kamu bisa menjadi pacar [Name]? Aku tidak akan tinggal diam dan membiarkanmu mengambil apa yang sudah kumiliki."

"A-Aku benar-benar minta maaf! P-Permisi!" Laki-laki itu langsung berteriak dengan panik dan berlari pergi. Aku melihat Makoto dengan wajah terkejut, dan dia kembali melihatku dengan wajah tidak senang.

"Kupikir aku sudah mengingatkanmu, [Name]. Kamu milikku, hanya milikku. Tapi, kamu benar-benar senang membangkang ya?" Makoto bertanya sambil tersenyum lebar, membuatku berubah pucat. Aku punya firasat buruk tentang ini—

"Saatnya ronde kedua~"


End file.
